


Grom Night

by Palizinha



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Amity tries to follow what her parents want of her at all times. But maybe, this time...
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Grom Night

Grom was something to get through without incidents, her parents had been clear that, like in any other situation, she was to not shame the Blight family any more than she already did.

Her siblings got to have dates and have fun, but she was the mistake. She had to lay low and only attract positive attention.

After doing her best to be a dutiful daughter for years, incidents kept happening around Luz. And while Amity had initially disliked the girl for it, that… wasn’t true anymore.

“Are you going to Grom?” Luz asked, and Amity really wished she didn’t have strong feelings about where this conversation was going.

“Yes. As my parents are in the school board, it’s necessary for me and the twins to go,” Amity explained.

“But do you have a date?”

“Not really within the rules my parents have for me at such events,” Amity said, and Luz instantly looked down.

She really was planning to invite her, wasn’t she?

“Oh,” Luz said. “Never mind, then.”

Luz tried to walk away, and even though Amity knew she shouldn’t, she grabbed Luz’s hand to stop her.

“I’m not supposed to,” Amity said. “But I’m willing to face my parents’ wrath this one time.”

“You mean...” Luz started, her eyes wide as she looked down at their hands.

“Would you like to go with me?” Amity asked, going against everything her parents would have said, but maybe it was time she stopped putting up with all their demands.

Luz grinned and jumped to hug Amity.

Amity didn’t fight her own smile.


End file.
